Valentine's Dance Gone Right
by imadisneygirl
Summary: What happens when Macy is left all alone after her date for the Valentine's Day Dance cheats on her? Will her best friend Nick be there to catch her when she falls? Will Lilly and Shane get together after all? Macy/Nick oneshot & bits of Shane/Lilly :D


_Valentine's Day Dance gone Right_

Macy/Nick ; One shot

This story goes out to my sister and also known as nickjonasiswhoiam. By the way, I suggested that pen name for her.

_Macy's Point Of View_

I'm pretty sure every girl loves to be dateless right before the VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE! Two days ago I had the perfect date. The guy everyone dreamed of going with but one day ago, I found him cheating on me with another girl. My best friend, Lilly Truscott, went up to him and slapped him—not only slapped but she full on beat him up along with her best friend Shane Gray. Lilly, Shane, Nick and I are the best of friends. Lilly and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Shane and Lilly have been friends since like ever and have crushes on each other but they don't tell each other. Then there's Nick. Nick Jonas is the world's bestest friend ever! While Shane and Lilly were busy beating the life out of the kid who broke my heart, he was the shoulder I had to cry on. And surprisingly he didn't care if we were in the ladies room or not.

So the night when everyone was at the school, in the gym, dancing the night away, I was at home bored as if the world was going to end. There was a knock on the door. I dragged myself over to open the door and opened it to see the beautiful figure of my best friend, Nick Jonas.

"Nick," I pulled him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked him confused. "Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?"

He looked at me and smiled warmly. "I'm going but not without you."

I groaned. "Nick! I don't want to go," I was practically lying, but I couldn't tell him that but either way, he could tell.

"Really?" He grinned. "Because two days ago when you had a date you would not stop talking about the dance and how much fun you were going to have and now you don't want to go? That's kind of strange." Never stops grinning, does he?

"Shut up," I growled then a couple moments later softened up. "Look, I'm just not feeling the excitement I had before." That was partially true.

"I still don't care, you're still coming with me," He grabbed me ever so gently but I pulled away quickly.

"Lilly asked you to come here didn't she?" I asked, suspiciously. He can't lie. It's his weakness. It's the good part about having him as a best friend. I can always tell when he's lying.

He hesitated. "Well yeah but I wanted you to come too!" He said sincerely. "You're my best friend and today is Valentine's Day! The day of love! You can't just miss out on it just because some stupid bastard cheated on you and by the way, Shane and Lilly already took care of him," He winked and I giggled. "And I don't want you to miss out on it! So please, come with me?" He begged with pleading eyes.

I considered it. He looked desperate, and if he came back without me, he'd being showing up at school with bruises because Lilly would be mad! I couldn't say no. "Fine." I said slowly as he broke out into a huge smile. "But!" I objected and he settled down a bit. "I have to go get ready," He ushered me up the stairs, eager to go to the dance.

I ended up wearing one of my most beautiful dresses. It was a strapless dress with black at the top and the bottom was plaid and red and black. It was short, came right above my knees but perfect for a Valentine's dance. I put on some black high heels and some lip gloss and rearranged my hair quickly. I walked down the stairs slowly just to annoy Nick. As soon as I got down we out the door in seconds, into the car and driving off to Horace Mantis Academy (our High School.) The car ride was a little awkward so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, who did Shane ask to the dance?" Of course Nick would know, him and Shane have like a bromance. They are really tight and have each other's backs. So we say that they have a bromance.

"He asked Lilly and she said yes," If I was drinking or eating something, I would have spit it out on the spot. HE ASKED LILLY!? AND SHE SAID YES!? It was about time! I never thought he would have the guts to do it but I guess I was wrong.

"Wow, that's shocking," I said and he agreed. When we arrived, we entered the school and headed to the beautiful doors of the well decorated gym. The doors swung open and Nick and I walked elegantly through them. The first people I spotted were Shane and Lilly who ran over to us.

"You came!" Lilly squealed and hugged me.

"Thanks to me," Nick bragged while Lilly slapped him on one arm and I slapped him on the other.

Lilly gave Joe a look that I nearly missed when I blinked. It was a look of knowing and like a 'let's-get-out-of-here' look.

"Well it's nice that you guys are here but Lilly and I have too..." He trailed off not knowing what they had to do. Hmm, that's weird. Actually it's Shane and very normal.

"Talk to some people," Lilly finished for him and sent him a death glare. He fell in love with the wrong girl but it's still sweet. She grabbed his hand and ran away with him. Unfortunately she missed the faint blush on Shane's cheeks when their hands connected. Young love, common but rare.

So now it's just me and Nick.

"Um, do you want to dance?" Nick asked me nervously. Wow, Nick is like never nervous.

"Sure!" I agreed happily and took his hand once he held it out. He led me to the dance floor and put his warm hands around my waist while I gladly put my hands around his neck. We were inches apart and I could feel his hot minty breath on my face. Have I ever mentioned that I thought Nick was really cute? Well he is and I've liked him since the day I met him. And not just friendly like, I mean _like like _except the thing is that I know he doesn't like me.

"Look Mace, I have something to... tell you," He said awkwardly.

"Okay! What is it?" I asked. For some reason I seem so bubbly and happy and all.

He seemed shy. "Well since the first day I met you, I haven't always..."

"You haven't always what?" I shot him a confused look.

His hands shifted around my waist. "Um, well I haven't always liked you as a... friend." He finished awkwardly.

What did this mean? Did he mean like he's _hated _me before? "What's that supposed to mean?" My voice kind of broke off at the end.

"Well I've always liked you... more than a friend." My heart stopped. Did I seriously just hear these words? Did Nick Jonas admit that he liked me!? More than a friend!? Omg! Is this seriously happening!? Someone pinch me! Actually don't, it hurts too much.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I like you Macy, a lot. And not just as a friend." He said easily with no difficulty at all his time. "And I wanna know if you feel the same way about me." I couldn't help but nod instantly. I felt this odd sensation inside me when he smiled hugely at my nod. He hugged me tightly and when he pulled away, he leaned it. Okay, I swear something came over me because I found myself leaning in too. Before I had time to figure out what I was doing, a pair of soft lips touched mine and I couldn't help but smile. It ended too soon because soon Nick pulled away. He pulled me close.

"Macy Misa, you are my one and only girl," He smiled cutely and once again brought his soft, beautiful lips to meet mine. What broke us up this time was clapping. Yes, clapping. We pulled away to see Lilly in her beautiful strapless purple above the knee dress with the usual purple converse and Shane in his black skinny jeans, dress shirt with the black vest over top and also with his usual black converse clapping at our appearance. I couldn't help but blush.

"It was about time you two got together," Lilly smiled at us.

"Well Miss. Truscott, now that me and my beloved Macy got together it's time for you and our beloved Shane to get together." Nick smirked at them. Shane's eyes flew open.

"What-what are you talking about?" Lilly asked nervously.

"I think I know," Shane said smoothly and then he didn't the most unexpected thing. He grabbed Lilly and pulled her into him while he bent his head so he could reach her lips with his. He kissed her full on the lips. It was really sweet and heart-warming. When they pulled away, Lilly was speechless. Shane smiled lovingly at her. "I'm sorry, I just—" Lilly cut him off by placing her index finger on the middle of his lips.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him.

So I got what I wanted which was Nick. Nick got what he wanted which was me. Shane got what he wanted which was Lilly and I'm pretty sure Lilly got what she wanted which was Shane. Valentine's Days' don't always have to be bad. Just because you have the worst day doesn't mean that your saviour won't come to the rescue. He'll always be there; you just have to look for him. My lucky day for example took a while but it finally came true and so will yours, just wait and see ;).


End file.
